In The End
by Light Of A Fox
Summary: Tails was not ready for what happened.He had lost to much,so he decided to eliminate the cause that took everything important to him away.He was going to kill eggman.He was going to avenge sonic's death.
1. In the end

Disclaimer:I own no sonic characters

* * *

Chapter 1

In The End

Tails Prower was not normal at all.

He had been through a lot but nothing was worse than what was happening right now.''Why,why did you have to die. Why was it my fault!''Tails shouted in frustration.''I swear on my soul,Eggman that I will find you and kill you,and I will damn you to hell.''Tails cried out in pain.

''In the end everyone will hurt you...but its up to you to decide who is worth the pain''Tails said.''Sonic it wasn't meant to be you. Please,forgive me. He got up and left Sonic's burial jumped in his plane and flew home.

Tails sat down after a nice shower and turned the t.v. on it said 'International Hero Dead'.The reporter said''We will try to contact anyone who was close to him.''


	2. Why was it me?

Disclaimer:I own no sonic characters

* * *

Chapter 2

_Why was it me?_

Tails replayed the moment over in his head.

ring..

Tails picked the phone up.

''Hello are you Tails Prower''

''Yes''

''would you appear-''

Tails had hung up the phone.

'Tails walked to his bed and curled up into a ball.

Tails was was crying himself to sleep. Nobody knew but Sonic was the only thing keeping Tails out of the dark. Without Sonic,Tails would fall endlessly through the darkness. That was why he was going to avenge Sonic so he could possibly save himself.


	3. Revenge

Disclaimer:I own no sonic characters

* * *

Chapter 3

_Revenge_

''I can't forgive myself for letting sonic die.''Tails said.''I will avenge you sonic i will murder Eggman without hesitation. Even if its the last thing i do.''

Tails walked into his workshop to develop an arm gun,and an arm sword so he could take out anything in his way. Finally, he found a earpiece that had a small screen that detected weak spots. He walked over to his plane and jumped in to the cockpit. He started the plane and took off for Eggman's base.

_Flashback..._

''Sonic,please be careful''Tails pleaded at the hero's foot.''Your the only friend I have left''.''Okay,Tails I promise I will be back in a flash.''Sonic said with his trademark grin.

1 hour later...

''Wheres sonic.''Tails asked of a sudden glass shattered from high above and a body fell to the ground,it was sonic''Tails,please kill Eggman for me. Take my body and bury it. Please just do with my final wishes.I love you,tails.''Sonic closed his eyes for the final time.''Damn you Eggman.''Tails dragged sonic's body to the plane and took off.

_End Flashback..._


	4. The Final Stand

Disclaimer:I own no sonic characters

* * *

Chapter 4

The Final Stand

Tails loaded his arm gun ready for anything but something hit him in the back of the head. Tails slipped from the real world. After a while Tails awoke''Come on Eggman show yourself I know your in here''Tails shouted.''Well,Well looks like fox boy wants to die ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha*cough*ha ha'' Eggman said. Eggman walked into plain sight.''I came here to kill you''Tails shouted. Tails ran and sliced all of Eggmans limbs off,he loaded the gun.''Die bastard''Tails shot Eggman right in the center of his heart.

Blood splattered everywhere onto Tails,it stained his fur.''Good Riddance,Bastard. Have a nice ride to Hell.''Tails left the base after destroying everything left inside of it. Back home everyone was wondering what had happened to Tails. Tails walked over to Sonic's burial site.''Sonic you can finally rest in peace''Tails got up and walked towards his plane.'Good bye,Sonic the hedgehog.''Tails got in his plane and flew off.


	5. From Zero To Hero

Disclaimer:I own no sonic characters

* * *

Chapter 5

From Zero To Hero

1 month after the event of eggman's death

Tails had became the new hero of mobius because mobians had found out about his feat of courage,mobians from all over came to him. Every week the mayor had some gift for Tails.

Tails walked in from yet another party,he looked at the clock 2:00 a.m. .Tails walked over to his room and crawled into bed.''I can't believe that in the end of eggman's tyraid I was the hero and not sonic its amazing what destiny has in plan.I can never forget that.''Tails said. Tails fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
